Radio Call
Cast Main Cast *''Logan Lerman'' as Nathan Anderson. *''Kathryn Prescott'' as Heather Bell. *''Megan Prescott'' as Chloe Bell. *''Mary Steelsmith'' as Isla Copeland. *''Bob Waters'' as Eric Copeland. *''Sasha Pieterse'' as Allison Munroe. *''Zelda Williams'' as Nancy Munroe. *''Kiff VandenHeuvel'' as Jared Munroe. *''Rashida Clendening'' as Margot St. Clare. *''Aisha Hinds'' as Marsha St. Clare. Recurring Cast *''Joshua Anthony Brand'' as Ben McMillan. *''Trevor Thompson'' as Michael Munroe. *''Paige Mcclure'' as Natalie Munroe. *''Rami Malek'' as Joshua Winters. *''Ethan Hawke'' as David Legg. Episode The camp-fire crackled, shining in the dark night as a group of survivors held out stick with various meats and foods on the end of them, hoping they’ll cook thoroughly enough to eat. They sat in silence by the side of a road, just outside of a large forest of trees where they had set up camp. It had been two months since the outbreak, but they were trying to stay strong. They had clothes lines and tents pitched up all over the small field of grass. One person, an older man, stood atop an RV, watching out for any danger lurking. There was a small radio set up, in case of any emergency contacts, but nothing had come through for a week now. As they all sat in silence, two children began to argue. “It’s mine, Michael! Give it back!” A younger, blonde-haired girl began to scream. Michael turned round and stuck his tongue out to her, running off behind an older woman. “You give her that back right now! And keep it quiet, you two!” She shouted at them, ordering Michael to return the stolen item. He walked back to her with his head hung low, shoving the item into her arms. It was a ragdoll, with two button eyes and red hair. “Natalie, Come here.” The woman called to the girl as she ran towards her. “He started it, mom!” She said, whining. Her mother leaned into her, hugging her tightly. “Just keep it down and play nice with your brother, OK?” She smiled gently to Natalie, who grinned back with pleasure and ran off inside a tent to play with her doll. The woman sighed and turned yet again to face the campfire. “Nice night, Isn’t it?” An older woman asked. She was heavy, with grey hair and glasses, chewing on a piece of meat. “Could be better…” One man replied, he rested his head on one of his hands, the other waved a stick over the fire. “At least David’s staying up beat about things.” The older woman replied. “Well, It’s hard to stay up beat now, OK?! My whole family’s fucking DEAD.” He screamed, tossing the stick into the fire. “David, she didn’t mean it that—“Before the woman could finish her sentence, David had got up and stormed inside the RV, slamming the door. The man on top of it got a fright, turning to face the group. “Is everything alright down there, Isla?!” The man asked, frantic. “It’s fine, Eric!” The old woman replied, smiling. “I have to remember to watch my mouth with that one.” She said, placing another piece of meat on the stick. There was an awkward silence among the group, as another person spoke up. “It’s freezing out here, do we have any spare jackets?” She asked, shivering. “You’re already wearing two…” The girl beside her replied, they both looked very similar, but one had longer hair. “Right, and I need three. So what?” The long-haired girl said, bluntly to her twin sister. “I have one in the tent Natalie is in.” Natalie’s mother said, pointing to the tent. The long-haired twin smiled back, wandering to the tent. “So, where’s our big leader?” The man next to her asked, laughing. “She’s in the RV with her sister, David and Nathan.” The woman replied, as she seemed to notice something at the corner of her eye. “Eat your food, Allison.” “No.” Allison replied, playing with a piece of meat in her hands. “Eat it. Now.” She said to her, getting angry. “Nancy, don’t…” The man said. “Don’t what? Encourage her not to waste food, Jared?! We hardly have any as it is!” She screams at him. “Nancy, Calm down… You’re hungry and tired, I get it, but don’t scream at me or your daughter for it!” He shouts to her, calming her down. She takes a deep breath and slams herself back down on the fold-out chair. “I’ll go see what’s wrong.” He whispers to her, kissing her on the cheek. He then stands and walks towards Allison. “What’s wrong, honey?” He says, gently. “Nothing.” She replies, staring at the meat in her hands. “There’s something wro—“He begins to speak, but is cut off. “NOTHING!” She shouts, storming off to the tent where her sister is. The twin emerges from the tent, wearing a third jacket and Allison pushes her out of her way, then throws the tent open. Everyone looks at her in confusion. They hear a rumble then a small squeal as Allison throws Natalie out of the tent, also, zipping it up from the inside. “Well that went well.” Jared said, laughing awkwardly. Everyone rolled their eyes, shook their head or sighed before finishing their meals. Inside the RV, David lay across the sofa chair next to the table, two sisters sat in the driver and passenger seats and another male lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling. “So what are we doing now, big sis?” One of them said, mockingly jabbing her side with her elbow. She just looked at her, however, with a serious tone displayed across her face. “We need to find mom and dad.” She said, looking at a family photo of them. “Marsha, you know they’re probably…” The girl began. “Don’t say that.” Marsha replied, her face turning from serious to angry in an instant. “S-Sorry…” The silence lingered for a moment between the two, before it was broken by the RV door opening. “We’re just going to sleep for the night, you guys might also want to get some shut-eye.” A man said, as he threw the door open. He noticed the younger boy laying on the ground at his feet. “Why are you lying there, Nathan?” Nathan didn’t reply, instead he just stood up and walked past the man, exiting toward the tents, the man looked at him, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Oooookay.” “Thank you, Joshua, We’ll go to sleep soon. Promise.” Marsha’s sister said to him, smiling. He nodded back and left the RV. “Marsha, you really have to know, Mom and dad may not be alive. I’m not saying they’re not, but they might not. So be prepared to be disappointed.” She said to her, her tone somewhat depressed. “I know…” Marsha replied. Standing up and heading toward a fold-out bed in the RV. The next day, everyone woke up, A few people getting up and heading to the river to wash their clothes and their bodies, one person going to watch out for everyone atop the RV and a few gathering round the unlit campfire. The silence was deadly at the roadside, no vehicles other than the RV and only fifteen people. The woman heading toward the river - Nancy, Isla and Marsha’s sister – carried two large baskets of washing and a basket of toiletries alongside them. They reaches the bank and began to clean the clothing, scrubbing at every article with almost no care, as long as they got rid of any scents. Isla began to speak “You know, I haven’t been outside this much in a long time. I used to just stay in home. Strange how tragic events can change things.” She said, scrubbing at the clothing, smiling. “You’re right, Isla. It’s not all bad. Mostly, but not all.” Marsha’s sister replied. “I feel terrible. I have my whole family with me, still and others are left with… with no one.” Nancy added in, a tear rolling down her cheek. “No. Honey, don’t. That’s not your fault. Be thankful for what you have, not sorry for what others don’t have.” Marsha’s sister said to her, reassuring her. “Sorry, Margot, It’s just my head’s been all over the place these past two weeks. We all have. I just don’t know what to think anymore.” “I get it, Nancy. Of course I do. But we just have to take it day-by-day. We have a good strategy going on here, we can make it work. We’ll make it work.” Margot said, as they heard a girl scream in the distance. “Shit.” Nancy said, dropping the T-shirt she just washed into the basket and running off, Margot following close behind. Nancy turned to face her. “You can’t leave Isla on her own, Stay here, I promise I’ll be back in just a second.” Nancy said to her before running off. Margot looked between Isla and Nancy before making u her mind and returning to the chores. “I wonder what’s going on…” Isla said, worried. Nancy ran towards the camp where she saw Joshua take an axe and plant it within a zombie’s brain, brain matter spilling from the skull. Nancy’s face turned white as she saw how close her daughter was to the walker. “NATALIE!” She screamed, running to her, picking up her crying child. “It’s okay, honey, you’re okay.” “The poor deer…” Natalie said between whimpers as Nancy looked in confusion. “Deer?” She asked, Natalie pointing behind her. When Nancy turned around, she saw a deer laying on the ground, half eaten, its guts spilled across the floor, its throat torn open. She quickly turned away once more. “Don’t look. We’ll get rid of it.” She said to her child, taking her to the tent for rest. Eventually, Isla and Margot reached the camp, carrying the things. Most of the washing done, but not fully completed. “Is everything OK?!” Margot asked, frantically. “It’s fine, Marge.” Marsha said to her, her facial expression staying bland. Margot smiled out of relief. “Thank god…” Margot said, sighing. “Nothing to do with God, I’m afraid. This was all our man, Josh.” An older teenager with medium-length black hair said, before bro-hugging Josh. “That was fucking epic, man!” He shouted in excitement. “Hey! No cursing!” Isla shouted to him, angered. He just rolled his eyes and walked off. Marsha walked up behind Margot, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It was close, though. The girl was almost bitten. None of us even saw her near the deer.” She said, whispering. “Well, she’s okay now.” Margot replied, trying to reassure Marsha. “You haven’t lost control of the group yet, they still look to you as their leader of sorts. The brain of reason. So stay calm, it’s fine.” Margot smiled before picking up a basket and heading toward a clothes line, where Isla and Allison pegged up the clothing. Marsha watched them, her expression bland as always. Marsha knew in the back of her mind that this place wasn’t permanent. They couldn’t live like this forever. It was nearing winter and if they were trapped outside, they could just as easily freeze to death as they could die by the hands of the walkers. There was only one thing to do. They had to move elsewhere. As soon as possible. She took a deep breath and began to speak, just as they all perked up and looked at the same thing – the radio. There was static coming through, and amongst the crinkled sounds, they heard a voice. “… help us… clothing store…. Town…” The voice cut off, they only picked up part of the conversation, but for some of them, it was enough. “I’m going to save them.” Joshua spoke up, everyone looking at him. “Josh, think about this, stay level-headed.” Margot said to him, but to no avail. He shook his head. “I am being level-headed and I’m going to save them.” He demanded. “I’ll be going too, then.” Ben volunteered, he seemed less confident about it, but he was going to go with Joshua, whether he liked it or not. “You need back up, and I’m going.” Joshua knew there was no point in arguing. Ben was going, that was it. “Does anyone else want to join them?” Marsha suddenly spoke up. Everyone was shocked to see she had somewhat agreed with the plan. “Well?” She reiterated. “I’ll go.” Margot said, bluntly. Marsha suddenly turned to look at her in shock. She wanted to say no, but she had no choice. If she was to ask everyone to volunteer and not her sister, it would look like she didn’t care about the rest and would fail as a leader. She just closed her eyes gently and nodded. “I guess I’ll join them.” Nathan added, grabbing a knife off the ground. “The rest of you should stay here, four is enough.” He added, wiping the knife clean with his over-shirt. He wore a black turtleneck with a shirt over the top of it and a leather jacket on top of that, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of platform-esque Doc Martens. “I don’t think you’re dressed for the occasion.” Margot said, laughing. “I’m not changing.” Nathan replied, serious. No matter what condition, Nathan would wear skinny jeans and boots all year round, the apocalypse wouldn’t change that. “Okay then. Let’s go.” Margot says. The four of them all enter a vehicle, waving goodbye. Margot looked at her sister, but she wasn’t worried. She was coming back. The other three, with no family members in the camp, were seemingly less attached to the group, immediately looking away after a simple wave, and like that, they were gone, headed towards the town of Newburgh. “When are they coming back, mommy?” Michael asked his mom. “I don’t know…” Nancy replied. Marsha continued to stare at the location where the car disappeared round the bend, everyone else scattering back to do their daily chores. Marsha, in complete silence, headed off and entered the RV. Eric went back and sat down by the campfire, David taking his post up on the RV, watching over the remaining members of the group. “You could help the girls hang up the washing Eric, you know?” David commented, shielding his eyes from the sun as he watched them peg clothes onto the lines. “That’s a woman’s job.” He said, laying back into his chair, tipping his bucket hat forward, covering his eyes. David scoffed at him, rolling his eyes as he got back to work. “Oh, I just hope they make it back okay. Would hate for something to happen to them…” Isla says to Nancy, worried. “They’ll be fine. They have Nathan, he knows what he’s doing. He goes on runs for us all the time. Without Marsha to lead us and Nathan to go on runs for us, I don’t know what we would do.” Nancy exhales heavily, then stumbles backwards a little, Isla running to her help, holding her up. “Are you okay, dear?!” She asks, frantic. “I-I’m fine.” Nancy stutters, standing back up straight. “I think I just need a lie down…” Isla presses the back of her hand against Nancy’s forehead. “Darling, you’re feverish. Lie down in your tent for a while, honey. Me and Allison’ll finish up here.” Isla says, smiling to her. Nancy wanders off toward her tent, sweat dripping from her head, her breathing getting heavy as she enters the shade of the tent, zipping it closed. Outside the tent, Natalie and Michael are playing on the grass with their various Barbie’s and Action Men dolls, playing fighting games. Allison and Isla stood finishing up the washing as Eric slept on a chair. Jared opened the RV door and entered to see Marsha quickly wiping tears from her face. “W-What are you doing here?!” She asked. “It’s my RV…” He said, confused and worried. “She’ll be back, you know.” “I know, I know, I… I know…” Marsha said, trying to convince herself everything will be okay. “You should take a rest. I can take over for a while, if you need.” He said to her. “I’m fine, honestly. I’ll be fine.” She replied, flashing him a weak smile. He nodded to her and left the RV as she sighed heavily, once again looking to where the car disappeared, hoping her sister doesn’t do the same. “So where about’s in Newburgh town to you think they are?” Ben asks the group, eagerly. The rest of them, however, just sat in silence. “Are you guys Oka—“Ben began to speak, but stopped himself as the car stopped at the outskirts of the town. They looked in to the abandoned city, and all they saw was walkers, an endless group of walkers.